This invention generally relates to a performance enhancing and force absorbing composite mouthguard for use by athletes, and more particularly to such an adjustable customizable mouthguard appliance that spaces apart the teeth to absorb shock and clenching stress to protect the anterior and posterior teeth of the upper jaw, to lessen condyle pressure force and impact upon the cartlidge and temporomandibular joints, the arteries and the nerves and to further increase body muscular strength and endurance.
A number of mouthguards currently exist in the art for protecting the teeth and for reducing the chance of shock, concussions and other injuries as a result of high impact collisions and blows during athletic competition. Mouthguards generally are characterized as being non-personalized, universal and stock model type, or are formed to have direct upper jaw tooth-formed contact. These are customizable mouthguards.
Additionally, the mouthguards may be tethered or untethered. Mouthguards may be tethered to a fastening point, such as a helmet or face guard, to prevent the chance of the mouthguard from being lost as well as to prevent swallowing of the mouthguard or choking on the mouthguard by the user.
The lack of a mouthguard or the use of an improperly fitted mouthguard, when impacts, collisions or blows occur to the jaw structure of an athlete, have recently been found to be responsible for illnesses or injuries. Such injured athletes are susceptible to headaches, presence of earaches, ringing in the ears, clogged ears, vertigo, concussions and dizziness. The cause of these types of health problems and injuries are generally not visible by inspection of the mouth or the jaw but more particularly relate to the temporomandibular joint (TMJ) and surrounded tissues where the lower jaw is connected to the skull in the proximity where the auriculo-temporalis nerves and supra-temporo arteries pass from the neck into the skull to the brain.
In addition to protection of the teeth and the TMJ, athletes clench their teeth during exertion which results in hundreds of pounds of compressed force exerted from the lower jaw onto the upper jaw. Such clenching can result in headaches, muscle spasms, damage to teeth, injury to the TMJ and pain in the jaw. Furthermore, clenching of the teeth makes breathing more difficult during physical exercise and endurance when breathing is most important.
Most importantly, many problems exist with prior mouthguards. Mouthguards with a rigid labial or buccal walls do accept wide teeth, were bulky and had sharp edges. When the custom appliances were placed in hot water to soften for fitting, the mouthguards tended to collapse and permit portions to touch and stick together upon removal from the hot water thus making fitting of such mouthguards always a problem. Delamination and chewing destruction caused short life of the mouthguards.
There is a need for a mouthguard that solves all of the problems disclosed and will further achieve improved performance and long life as well as being easy to fit for the wearer.
A performance enhancing and force absorbing mouthguard adapted to fit the upper teeth of the mouth of an athlete wherein the mouthguard is quadruple or quintuple composite material of distinct materials. The first internal layer is a non-softenable flexible framework which will permit the mouthguard to hold its shape during fitting as well as to absorb and dissipate significant impact conveyed to the upper teeth. A hard, durable reverse bite plate wedge is thicker rearwardly and lowers the condyle from the temporomandibular joint in a fulcrum action to place the lower jaw in an optimum condition preventing impingement upon the nerves and arteries as well as spacing the upper and lower teeth apart. Elastomeric traction pads are on the bottom of the mouthguard and are grippingly engaged by the posterior teeth of the lower jaw. While the framework, wedge and traction pads are mechanically interlocked, a softenable material is placed over the mouthguard excepting the contact portions of the traction pads to encapsulate the mouthguard and to permit custom fitting.
The principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the mouthguard is that it protects the teeth, jaw, gums, connective tissues, back, head and muscles from concussive impact or blows to the jaw or teeth typically occurring during athletic activity.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the materials are substantially mechanically interlocked as well as encapsulated thereby preventing the possibility of delamination or separation of the materials which otherwise may occur during chewing of the mouthguard by the wearer.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the mouthguard places the lower jaw in the power position moving the condyle downwardly and forwardly away from the nerves and arteries within the fossia or socket to raise body muscular strength, greater endurance, improved performance by the mouthguard user as well as offer protection against concussive impacts.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the mouthguard is customizable to fit the width and configurations of the upper posterior teeth and palate structure of any user. That is, the mouthguard permits customizable fitting, including twisting, contraction and expansion, to permit the various tooth widths, spacing from one side of the mouth to the other side of the mouth, and palate height which also vary substantially from person to person.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it has a tough, rubbery elastomeric, unpenetrable bottom layer or traction pad which engages and grips the posterior teeth of the lower jaw and which further prevents the appliance from being chewed through to thereby assure long life to the appliance.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the framework of a non-softenable flexible material supports the appliance after heating to maintain shape and to guide the upper teeth during the fitting process.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the hard durable reverse bite plate wedge is of a hard very durable material that acts as a bite plate reverse wedge or fulcrum that cannot the penetrated by teeth thereby giving the appliance a longer life cycle.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the softenable fourth material extends over the framework wedge and non-exposed portion of the traction pads providing for the formation of a smooth mouthguard with greatly increased comfort and the avoidance of sharp edges.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the labial and lingual walls are not rigid allowing the user to manipulate the softenable material and to custom fabricate the mouthguard to accommodate proper fitting and to achieve more comfortable and less intrusive presence in the wearers mouth.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that an anti-microbial ingredient keeps the appliance free of germs, fungus, virus, yeast and bacteria and also may treat gum disease.